


When Cas Laid Siege to Hell

by dapperwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama/Adventure, Emotional, Gen, battle violence/death but not gory at all, deadish!Dean, hell/the abyss, i wrote this a while ago okay, warrior!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperwings/pseuds/dapperwings
Summary: Cas rescues Dean from Hell before they actually meet. His thoughts on how it all went down.Shamelessly reposted from my fanfiction.net account because SEASON 15 IS HEREEEEEE!!!!!!! *screams*I apologize for nothing (especially not the fanfiction.net account)(or the writing)





	When Cas Laid Siege to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this moment from 6x07:
> 
> (when Cas and Dean are discussing soulless!Sam's missing soul)
> 
> Dean: "Well, then, just get it back."
> 
> Cas: "Dean-"
> 
> Dean: "Well, you pulled me out."
> 
> Cas: "It took several angels to rescue you, and you weren't nearly as well guarded. Sam's soul is in Lucifer's cage. There's a difference, a big difference. It's not possible."

Cas stared down at the gates across the abyss. Tall, black, heavy, strong. He never wanted to come here, never thought he would end up here. But here he was, and he had to find a way to get inside. Those were the orders. He would not- could not- fail.

He turned away from the gates and summoned his brothers and sisters. They were the fastest, quietest, most lethal warriors Heaven had.

“Listen,” he began. “Our mission comes from God himself. The apocalypse has not been stopped. But there’s a weapon we can use that may help prevent it. Our job is to find and retrieve the weapon and bring it to Earth. His name is Dean Winchester, and he’s somewhere in hell.”

“Wait-we are supposed to retrieve a _human _from hell?” One of the angels, Levi, snorted. “That goes against all protocol, Castiel.”

“Yes. But those are the orders.” Cas said, and firmly met Levi’s gaze. "And we _will_ follow them."

Levi dropped his gaze, and Cas continued. 

“The plan is simple. We go in fast and quietly. If you find Dean Winchester, get him out. Inform the rest of us. Leave quickly. Understood?” The angels nodded and shifted into battle stance.

Cas nodded once and turned back to face the abyss. For a brief moment, he wondered why this Dean Winchester was so important to his father, and the archangels. Pushing the brief thought from his mind, he shook his head. It did not matter. It was now or never.

He took a step forward, then another, and then, with a _swoosh_ of his wings, Cas dove into the starless abyss and plunged into Hell.

Five bright burning figures of light fell after him. One after another, they landed at the gates and made their way inside. Each went their own way, blades drawn, lights now extinguished.

Cas crept down a hallway and paused at a turn. Voices came from up ahead.

He pressed himself against the wall and waited. Two demons stepped around the corner and he quickly dispatched of them both, giving them no time to shout a warning. He left the bodies on the floor and hurried on.

Corner after corner, room after room, and still, no Dean.

Cas began to worry. He didn’t want to be here any longer than he had to be.

Suddenly, he heard a shout, and a voice in his head screamed.

_What is happening? _Cas demanded telepathically. The voice of Rebecca bounced in his head.

_Castiel, we need your help They’ve slain Levi! He found the room where they’re keeping Dean Winchester, but there were more demons than we expected guarding the place. Castiel, come quickly! We… _Rebecca’s words dissolved into a silent scream.

Cas turned and ran, all caution gone. A siren blared and he sprinted towards the room Rebecca showed him in his mind, commanding his team as we went.

_Everyone, to me! We must attack. They know we’re here. We _must_ rescue Dean Winchester! _

Answering voices floated to his mind and he turned one last corner just as the other three angels emerged from a different passageway.

“Come on!” Cas yelled over the screeching sirens.

The four raced down the final corridor, blades at the ready. Cas was in the lead, and the sight at the end of the hallway made his heart jump.

There was a single, large door, and in between he and it was a cluster of demons.

_Go, Castiel! _Elijah, one of the three, signaled _We’ll handle this. Rescue the human!_

Then, the two groups collided. Cas stabbed and slashed at the bodies around him, his warrior instinct taking control.

Elijah, Mary, and Elizabeth did the same, carving a pathway through the mass of bodies. They were all trying to find an escape, a weak point, anything, but the demons just kept coming.

A demon lunged to stab Elijah as he fought off two more, and Mary swung her blade to counteract the strike, leaving herself exposed for just a moment. Three demons jumped to take advantage of her movement, but Elizabeth and Cas turned and sliced them down.

And for just a moment, there was an opening between the angels and the door.

_GO! _each of the others screamed at the same time.

Cas surged towards the gap, door in sight, almost there.

But the demons were fast, and the hole started to shrink. The angels tried to cut their way through the final few steps, and with a last, powerful effort, Cas pushed free.

The gap closed behind him.

Cas turned back to see Elijah, Mary, and Elizabeth completely surrounded, and more demons were coming for him.

_GO! _The angels shouted again, _We’ve got this! Find Dean Winchester!_

_Get out of here! _Cas shouted back. Then, he ran for it. He made it to the door, demons closing in fast.

He paused for a split second to gather his strength, and then blasted through the door, scattering the demons around him and slamming the door behind him. He was in a vast space crisscrossed by heavy chains and hooks. Skeletons and rotting corpses were entangled in some of the chains, and the place smelled of death.

His eyes darted around, scanning, looking for any sign of life. Elijah’s screams sounded out, then Elizabeth’s, not in his mind, but in his ears.

And then he saw it.

A mangled body hanging in the center of the space, suspended in the chains, held by giant hooks.

It was Dean. It had to be. In a split second, he untangled the chains and grabbed Dean by the shoulder, searching for signs of life. 

Dean didn't move, but he wasn't dead, and Castiel sensed life from the body. 

_I’ve got him! Get out of here! _He commanded, looking around for an escape, hoping for a way out, just as Mary’s last shriek echoed in the chamber. Realizing there was no one left to answer his command. 

"NO!" Cas shouted, not in his mind, but with his mouth. 

Terrified, he glanced back once, just in time to see the bodies of his companions overrun by demons pouring into the room.

Cas spread his wings and pulled Dean close.

Focusing every ounce of grace he had, he used the power to shoot upwards, blasting his way out of Hell.

Faster and faster he went, beating his wings and pounding out energy. He could not fail. _He would not fail._

And then, he was free. He was surrounded by empty, black space; the abyss. Without stopping, Cas flew upwards, pushing himself to fly faster than ever.

He didn't stop until he reached Earth, and only then did he realize that he was going too fast.

He started to fall, wings uncontrolled, and knew he was going to crash.

He wrapped his wings tightly around Dean, protecting his body, and tensed for the impact. 

With an explosion of dirt and rock, he landed on Earth, flattening every tree nearby. Cas breathed heavily, not moving, wings shaking uncontrollably.

He was alive. 

Carefully, he unwrapped his wings, laid the body on the grass. 

It was torn and bloody and almost dead.

With a touch, he healed the wounds, lingering for a moment longer than necessary to complete the process. 

Pulling away, Cas realized he’d left a mark on Dean’s shoulder from where he'd grabbed him in hell. That he was so desperate to save him that he literally grabbed his soul.

For a moment, Cas wondered what all the fuss was about. Why _this _human? Was he worth the lives of five of this brothers and sisters?

He stared at the lifeless form, unable to conjure any answers. As far as he was concerned, the mission was done.

With a snap of his fingers, he vanished Dean underground, to the place he knew Sam Winchester buried him. With a final glance, he walked away. 

And before he left Earth, he sent a message to the universe. 

_DEAN WINCHESTER IS SAVED_

He shouted it out, as loud as he could, so that every angel would hear it. He succeeded. 

And maybe Heaven would win after all.


End file.
